


You liked pizza, I liked it too

by Dentifrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic written in english, Sad, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentifrite/pseuds/Dentifrite
Summary: He liked pictures, I liked videos.He would eat like a pig and steal my underwear yet his laugh was my mantra.





	You liked pizza, I liked it too

You were a picture person, I liked videos better.  
You liked pizza, I liked it too.  
I was a bookworm, you were a geek.  
You spoke English, I spoke your language for you to notice me.  
I was bad at it. But you laughed it off every time I said something that didn't make any sense, telling me it was cute.  
You didn't know back then. I wasn't the cute one. 

I didn't know back then. You were in a relationship.   
Coco was lucky as hell to have you to cuddle to sleep. This dog never really liked me. I guess she knew I liked you way too much.  
I was probably a threat. 

Well, I am not anymore, am I? 

You were the kind of boy that was shy with stranger yet sweet and caring. How could I not fall for you when your eyes met mine and your full lips stretched in a breathtaking smile?  
I smiled back, maybe too late since I was too busy learning how to breathe again, but it didn't bother you. You were already giving attention to somebody else that wasn't me, and it gave me the time to put my shit together.   
Jackson gave me a knowing look when I took a step closer to you, smiling and saying that 'I rock!' under his breath to give me the strength I needed. It kind of worked. 

However, I still wonder how you did fall for me. I wasn't that great. Not at all actually, I was, am, just average. I was boring, and I think I'll still be in my next life.   
You were the light I was looking for, I was the butterfly burning its wings again and again, till it couldn't fly anymore, just falling. 

It was the best fall I experienced. You were the best anyway. 

The concrete is kind of hard though. I wish those people would shut up just so I can hear myself thinking properly right now. But the siren keeps making a loud noise in my ears and I can't do much about it. 

I wish you weren't there, across the road. 

You were the first thing I wanted to see when I woke up, and the last thing I wanted to ever lay my eyes on before drifting off to sleep.   
I loved seeing your eyes shining when we were making love, you moaning in my ear, me biting the milky skin of your neck. 

Your laugh was like a mantra I wanted to keep to myself. I feared the day someone would steal you from my arms, but that day never came. You were there, always. You only looked at me that way. With your face softening like I was some kind of gem. 

Hell you were the precious one between us.

You would eat spaghetti like a pig, looking at me with these fake innocent eyes that made me weak (and you knew it). You would steal my underwear and wear it. Seems like you didn't know what a pair of jeans was when you wore my underwear at my place, or yours. Though you liked to steal my sweater, and all of my t-shirts. Or anything that was mine, really.   
When your blonde hair was too long, you teased me till I couldn't hold back. 

You always won, and I was glad to let you.

How I wish you weren't there right now, across the road.   
People are so loud nowadays. Why this entire ruckus? They will probably forget me in less than a week anyway. You, you can do all the ruckus you want. It would be legitimate. I don't want you to, though.

 

How I wish I had checked before crossing the road. We could already be eating the pizza you begged me to try. You said I would ditch you for this pizza right after having a slice. 

Well, the silver ring is weighing a lot in my pocket right now as I can hear you now, shouting my name over and over like it is your mantra while mine is your pitch laugh. I'd love to hear it right now.   
Seeing you with your eyes full tears is the last thing I want you to look like. I can't do much to change that though. It's not like I can reach you with my arm. I can't even feel it. All I can feel is the pocket of my jeans weighing down and your hand cupping my face delicately.

"I'm not a gem, y'know."

It kind of hurt to talk, but if it can help the distress fade away of your face, I'll read you Les Misérables till the last page. You keep saying my name, spluttering nonsense between your sobs and it can't break my heart more than it already is. 

"Mark"

 

Your eyes meet mine and I can't find anything else in my mind that melts my heart faster than you do. How can a slice of pizza beat you? 

"It's okay Jinyoung, you'll be okay."

I smile then, because you're everything I wanted in my life and I can't help but think I've lived like the king of the world because you chose to stay by my side. 

"Yeah, I'll be."

I don't know what told you to follow me the day I told you I like you. I was drunk and so were you, but as I went out of the house you followed me. And we were wrapped in the chilly air, the stars as our witness when we shared the first kiss of a long list. 

"Mark"

Maybe your name is my mantra too after all. 

"My pocket."

I feel it, the consciousness leaving slowly my body, feeling emptier every second and it's kind of frustrating because I don't want to leave him alone now. He'll hate pizza after this.   
His hand goes down to my pockets, looking in the right one, and then the left one. I feel his finger finally touching it, stopping in his motion, his breath cut. 

 

How I wish I had had a little more time to see his left hand intertwined in mine, both of our rings shining next to each other under the sun. 

But the feeling is just as great.

**Author's Note:**

> That is my first english fanfic, so yeah..  
> Please, feel free to tell me if you notice a mistake (I'm sure there is plenty).
> 
> Twitter: @Manon_Jdr
> 
> THAT'S MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SOMETHING SAD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO WRITE SOMETHING IN THE FIRST PLACE.


End file.
